cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Government of Bobogoobo
The government of Bobogoobo is in place as a necessity in order to create a strong, organized nation, but the rights of the people are only infringed upon when absolutely necessary. Most laws of Bobogoobo merely prevent it from falling into chaos of various kinds. Policies *Any member of the government that becomes corrupt is executed. *There are no political parties - everyone works only for the good of the nation as a whole, and for the individual provinces, which still mix together to create the nation. *The Supreme Ruler can give a Supreme Directive (SD) at any time, which overrides any applicable laws. The SD is in effect immediately, but can be canceled if the Council of Five votes to do so. However, in wartime, the Minister of Military must agree with an SD before it goes into effect. Structure Bobogoobo's government consists of the Supreme Ruler, who is nearly a dictator; the Council of Five, which facilitates communication between the ministries and balances the Supreme Ruler; the Senate, which consists of representatives elected in each province and elected nationally, and has the duties of creating and maintaining laws; and the ministries, which oversee various aspects of the nation. Supreme Ruler The Supreme Ruler (SR) is selected by a team of psychics who can tell which citizen has the most desirable characteristics for a leader. O'Goobo will always have supreme power over the government because the psychics have made him their "chosen one." No one knows why this was done; the motives of the psychics are known only to them. Council of Five The Council of Five (CoF) is made up of one representative elected from each ministry by the members of that ministry. The CoF's duties are to share ideas and opinions from each ministry, to approve the decisions of the Supreme Ruler, and to decide nation policies, procedures, and regulations. Senate The Senate is made up of one representative from each province who is elected by that province and must be a resident there, and an equal number of representatives elected in a national election. The Supreme Ruler then appoints a Speaker, who holds the tiebreaker vote. The Senate's duties are to create laws; to create, maintain, and interpret official documents; to approve province reorganization plans; and to approve declarations of war. Ministries The Ministries of Economics, External Affairs, Internal Affairs, Military, and Population each have separate duties and are divided into Departments. List of Ministries A list of the ministries and their notable departments. *Ministry of Economics: handles Bobogoobo's economic affairs. **Department of Currency: oversees all matters relating to the nation's currency, including minting, banks, exchanges, etc. **Department of Statistics: monitors statistics on various parts of the economy, in order to predict future trends. *Ministry of External Affairs: handles all matters outside of Bobogoobo. **Department of Embassies: creates and maintains embassies inside Bobogoobo for other nations, and monitors diplomats sent to other nations. **Department of Information: keeps track of things happening around the world and reports on them to information distributors inside Bobogoobo, and to the Supreme Ruler. Also releases publications and communications prepared by the Ministry of Internal Affairs meant for distribution to other nations. Furthermore, keeps detailed factbooks of other nations. **Department of Negotiation: handles negotiations with other nations regarding treaties, etc. **Department of Opinions: documents and reports on what other nations are saying and doing about Bobogoobo. *Ministry of Internal Affairs: handles everything not covered by the other ministries. **Department of Arts: sponsors art programs throughout the nation and stimulates activity if it is lacking. **Department of Communications: maintains communication methods within the nation and prepares official messages sent to other nations. **Department of Development: focuses on advancing Bobogoobo to the future through new technology and other means. It contains sub-departments of Research (not to be confused with that of the Ministry of Military), Science, and Observation. **Department of Publications: prepares and distributes various types of publications throughout the nation and provides publications to the Ministry of External Affairs for distribution to other nations. Sub-departments include History and Newspaper (for the national newspaper, the Bobogoobo Daily). **Department of Transportation: develops and maintains transportation systems within Bobogoobo, and organizes international transportation. *Ministry of Military: handles matters of national military and security, and has increased power in times of war. **Department of Defense: handles all matters of national defense. **Department of Espionage: covertly oversees activities of Bobogoobo's spies, and attempts to protect Bobogoobo from those of other nations. **Department of Preparation: ensures that Bobogoobo is prepared for any conflict that might occur. This includes overseeing military assets, civilian control, and physical and mental preparation of all citizens. **Department of Research and Development: as the name suggests, researches and develops new military technologies and strategies. *Ministry of Population: handles the citizens themselves. **Department of Citizenship: establishes procedures for applying for citizenship and keeps track of the number of people living in Bobogoobo. **Department of Public Relations: publishes a report on government activity and manages interaction in general between the government and the people. **Department of Sanity: produces literature and notices, such as the one at the top of this page, on how to remain sane to ensure that all citizens remain productive and do not randomly go on a rampage and make all sorts of mess. Unfortunately, O'Goobo does not pay much attention to this ministry. **Department of Trends: keeps an eye on trends within the nation, ensures that it is ready for any changes, and recommends changes based on the wishes of the people. Category:Governments